digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Switching Places
Switching Places is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Digimon Might Squadron. Sypnosis Grumblemon sneaks into Nicky's garage one late evening to mess with the power source on his new invention. He intends on Nicky getting hurt when he tests it, & the others will be too preoccupied to meddle in Lilithmon's plans. Back at Lilithmon's palace, she decides to use Geniemon as her chosen monster for her next plan. The next day, Nicky invites Maggie over to show her his new project. It's supposed to allow people to read each other's thoughts. Nicky states that it's still in its experimental stage, but should still work. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick are eavesdropping behind the Rad Bug. As Brick carries on about the possibilities the device could have for him, Stick tries to tell him about the snarling dog behind them. They are chased out of the garage. Meanwhile Nicky & Maggie test the machine without noticing Brick & Stick (or their brief departure). The device starts to short circuit & sparks fly. Nicky & Maggie realize that they've switched bodies (or minds). The two scream. MadLeomon & company get their hands on Geniemon's lamp & plan on sending it to Earth. Brick & Stick escape the dog & return to Nicky's garage to use the machine on themselves. Of course the same results happen & they switch minds. At school, some girls laugh as Nicky (in Maggie's body) messes up when applying makeup at his locker. He then proceeds to ruin Maggie's home economics presentation by blowing up a cheese soufflé. Maggie (in Nicky's body) fails to help tutor one of Nicky's peers with file sorting, resulting in a computer screen exploding. Both Nicky & Maggie have an argument in the hallway at school when the others intervene. They explain the situation. Nicky explains that he won't be able to reverse the effects until he rebuilds the generator of his machine. Brick (in Stick's body) eats a giant sandwich at the youth center while Stick (in Brick's body) watches. Brick says that they need to find Nicky to fix this. Geniemon is hidden inside the lamp when being sent to Tokyo to bypass Seraphimon's detection. On Earth, Grumblemon accidentally rubs the lamp & releases Geniemon. Kokuwamon alerts Seraphimon & the DigiDestined are summoned. The lamp is retrieved & taken back to the Command Center. The DigiDestined go confront MadLeomon & his Claymon, but Kokuwamon re-directs them to Geniemon. When they're defeated, Kokuwamon brings them back to the Command Center. Seraphimon tells them to combine their powers to defeat Geniemon. The DigiDestined return to face Geniemon, but Lilithmon makes it grow into a giant. DinoOmnimon is summoned, but Geniemon is too strong. Kokuwamon traces the Digimon's power back to the lamp, & decides to zap it in the teleporter. Seraphimon warns that too much power at once could destroy everything in the Digivolving Grid, including the DigiDestined. Taylor tells Nicky to bypass the damage done to DinoOmnimon by Geniemon, & to tap into the Digivolving System. Kokuwamon slowly feeds power into the lamp before finally using full power. Geniemon suddenly disappears after the lamp is destroyed (as stated by Kokuwamon). Lilithmon returns home. With the mind reading machine fixed, Maggie & Nicky return to their normal selves. Brick & Stick beg to be fixed, too. After that, Stick asks Nicky if they can switch minds so Stick can pass a test. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes *'Spencer': He got our servo power circuits! *'Taylor': You're right! (turning to Maggie/Nicky) Nicky, you've got to rewire those servos to bypass the damage & tap into the digivolving system. We got to get us more power before we get totalled!! *'Maggie/Nicky': I'll try! *'Taylor': (turning to Nicky/Maggie & Carly) Maggie, Carly, he'll need help! *'Nicky/Maggie' & Carly: Right! *'Stick/Brick': Scarfing time! *'Brick/Stick': Yeah, scarfing time! *'Stick/Brick': (looking at Brick/Stick who's hovering over Stick/Brick's sub) You're breathing on my food! We got to do something, We got to find that Nicky geek! Oh, right after I've finished my spaghetti & meatballs. *'Brick/Stick': Yeah! Spaghetti & meatballs!! (cackles)